


Snow!

by yuma (yuma_writes)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuma_writes/pseuds/yuma
Summary: Snowstorm in Colorado and the team has a little fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Snow!

"Achoo!" 

"Bless you." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"Achoo!" 

"Oh, for crying out loud! Here, Daniel." 

"Thanks, Ja'k." 

"Great, if I knew I was going to be surrounding by a pair of nasal drips, I would have dropped you guys off at your homes instead. Take those boots off, kids before you track all over my carpet." 

"Nasal drip?" 

"Something you're not, Teal'c." 

"I see. Would Daniel Jackson like another tissue?" 

"Yes. Achoo! Daniel Jackson would like another tissue. Achoo! Thanks, Teal'c. You know, Jack. You shouldn't complain. It was your fault to begin with." 

"Me?" 

"Well, it is true, sir." 

"Jack, Carter." 

"Huh?" 

"Call me Jack." 

"Okay, then you can call me Sa...a...Achoo!" 

"I don't think I can pronounce that." 

"Very funny, Jack." 

"And how was it my fault? I didn't stick a gun to your heads!" 

"How about a walk in the snow, he says. Achoo!" 

"Daniel, you could have said no." 

"Well I didn't think you were going to hit me with all those snowballs! First big major snowstorm in Colorado and instead of appreciating the scenery, you decide to plummet everyone with snowballs! Achoo!" 

"Gesheunteit, Daniel." 

"Thanks, Sam." 

"You threw a snowball, too, Danny." 

"After you hit me with a dozen! How did you make them so fast anyway?" 

"I did not hit you with a dozen. Don't exaggerate!" 

"Indeed. It was thirteen." 

"Huh...Teal'c, don't tell me you counted my snowballs?" 

"It was not difficult. Daniel Jackson was on the ground after the first one when you attacked him again." 

"For crying out loud! I didn't attack him!" 

"No, Teal'c. Jack didn't attack Daniel." 

"Why thank you, Sam." 

"You more like...ambushed Daniel." 

"What? Oh for...#$@ "Wow. Jack's turning redder than Sam's nose." 

"Jack...no offense, sir...but your aim kind of sucks." 

" **What!** I got Daniel, didn't I?" 

"Thanks a lot, Jack." 

"Quiet, Daniel." 

"Well of course you got Daniel. He was on the ground making an impromptu snow angel." 

"Sam!" 

"Well, you were." 

"Fair weather friends...Achoo!" 

"Check out my window, Danny. It is most certainty not fair. It's still snowing...and...and how was my aim bad!" 

"Well. You couldn't hit me even by a foot!" 

"Come on, Sam! You were running!" 

"Oh, like I was going to stand still!" 

"Captain Carter's trajectory was quite accurate." 

"Thanks a lot, Teal'c." 

"O'Neill?" 

"Sam's aim wasn't accurate. I was standing there when she hit me." 

"Not my problem, Jack." 

"Forget it. I changed my mind. Call me sir, instead, **Carter**. Besides, you caught me off guard!" 

"Because you were busy laughing at Daniel, **sir**!" 

"Hurray, Sam. My protector." 

"You're welcome, Daniel." 

"That was a nice swing, by the way. You really got to show it to me next time." 

"Swing? Oh...uh, Daniel, it's called a curve ball." 

"Oh." 

"Daniel, here's a towel. You're dripping all over my couch." 

"Thanks." 

"I have to admit, s-Jack, it was fun. Hadn't had a snowball fight since...since school days." 

"Yeah, it was fun. But now I'm a bit sore from Teal'c's snowball." 

"Does it still hurt, O'Neill?" 

"Damn straight. It was like a missile ramming into my back, for Pete's sake." 

"Captain Carter told me the object of the activity was to throw the snow globe-" 

"Uh, Teal'c. It's snowball." 

"Thank you, Daniel Jackson. To throw the snowball before your enemy does." 

"It wasn't a war, Teal'c. It was for fun." 

"For...fun? Ah, indeed." 

"Never mind, Spock." 

"Spock?" 

"What I can't figure out is why was Jack throwing snowballs just at me?" 

"You were immobile at the time, Daniel Jackson." 

"I had a face full of snow!" 

"That, too." 

"Besides, Danny boy. You don't throw back! Ha!" 

"That's not fair, Jack. Daniel was taken by surprise. He didn't have a chance." 

"Ha ha! He was taken by a lot of surprises." 

"There's still snow out there, Jack. Achoo!" 

"Oh, what are you going to do? Hey! What are you doing? Close that window! Sam, stop Daniel. Hey, what the- Guys...put it down. I'm not kidding. You're getting snow on my carpet. Teal'c...don't take the snowball-" 

"What comes around, Jack." 

"Daniel. **Daniel**. Come on, kids. Guys? I'm your CO here! Put them down! That's an order. Teal'c, I'm surprised at you!" 

"I am here to avenge Daniel Jackson." 

"Uh...thanks, Teal'c...I think." 

"Guess I'll have to call you sir after this, Jack." 

"Oh shit."   


* * *

>   
>  © 1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### The east coast was trampled with a major winter storm front on March 14th. All that snow gave me...ideas. *eg*

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/fiction.html)


End file.
